Hypermode
battling a Berserker Knight while in Hyper Mode.]] :For the difficulty level of the same name, see Hyper Mode (difficulty level). Hyper Mode is a state in which a creature is powered up using the strange properties of Phazon. Introduced in Metroid Prime and expanded on in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Hyper Mode can be achieved by a human or space pirate by injecting a small amount of Phazon into their weaponry using a device such as the PED. In Hyper Mode, creatures gain additional health and more powerful attacks. Impact Crater In Metroid Prime, Samus can enter a state called "hyper mode" during the final battle with Metroid Prime itself when she steps in a pool of liquid Phazon generated by Prime's cloak. The Phazon Suit uses the liquid phazon to add power to Samus's arm cannon, which can then fire a continuous stream of phazon energy. This is the only way to damage the second form of Metroid Prime. This hypermode may be considered a precursor to the more evolved system used in Corruption. Corruption In Metroid Prime 3, Samus Aran, Rundas, Ghor, and Gandrayda are infected with Phazon by Dark Samus. This causes their bodies to produce a constant supply of Phazon. After their recovery, the Galactic Federation equips them with PEDs, which allows them to enter Hyper Mode at a cost of their own energy. However, unbeknownst to all, this also puts them at risk of corruption by Dark Samus. Only Samus is able to resist this corruption, leading the others to fall under Dark Samus's control and attack Samus throughout the game. In game, it is possible for Samus to become corrupted, resulting in a game over. Gameplay Samus In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, the player can achieve Hyper Mode by sacrificing one Energy Tank after obtaining the PED Suit. In Hyper Mode, Samus's suit becomes invincible and her weapons are powered up, assuming she has the appropriate upgrades. The weapons are: *Hyper Beam *Hyper Ball *Hyper Missile *Hyper Grapple Hyper Mode is governed by a bar on top of the screen that replaces the health bar. Under normal conditions, this bar is blue, and decreases when the player uses a Phazon attack. The bar can be increased by being hit enemies' Phazon attacks, such as the pulses used by Phaazoids. After experiencing a Phazon overload in Bryyo, Corrupted Hyper Mode can be entered after 10 seconds of regular Hyper Mode. In Corrupted Hyper Mode, the Phazon bar turns red and constantly increases. If the bar is completely filled up, a cinematic shows Samus becoming fully corrupted and turning into Dark Samus. Corrupted Hyper Mode can only be exited by emptying the Phazon bar through repeated use of Phazon attacks or by waiting 25 seconds for an auto-vent; manual exiting is disabled. Certain enemies have attacks that can cause your Hyper Mode to fail, such as the Pirates' phazon grenades or a Phazon Metroid's phazon discharge attack. On Phaaze On the planet Phaaze, a high Phazon concentration causes Samus to enter a constant state of Hyper Mode. The regular health bar is replaced by a yellow Phazon bar, the length of which is dependent on the number of Energy Tanks the player has collected throughout the game. The bar constantly increases at a slow rate, as well as when the player takes damage. It can only be decreased by collecting Anti-Phazon Units or by draining energy into foes using the Grapple Voltage. When the bar is completely filled, Samus becomes corrupted and the game ends. Interestingly, the result of constant Hyper Mode causes Samus's gunship to reject her. Apparantly the high Phazon concentration alters her DNA to a point where her gunship fails to recognize her. Enemies Space Pirates (excepting Berserker Knights and Berserker Lords), Crawltanks, some Phazon-mutated creatues (such as the Phazon Hopper), and the corrupted bounty hunters can all enter Hyper Mode. Enemies in Hyper Mode gain resistance to non-Phazon attacks and more powerful attacks. They also will look different, often being tinted blue and having small Phazon tendrils emanating from them. Category:Hyper Mode